39 Drabbles: A Drabble for Every Clue
by 123fizzi
Summary: Short drabbles about everything underneath the sun to do with the 39 Clues. And the characters, of course.
1. Drabbles 1 to 3

39 Clues: Drabbles

**A/N: Random. I just decided to make some drabbles or something, since they don't take much time to think of or anything. Not really based on particular characters, just in general :P **

**Enjoy!**

_**Counter Attack**___(This was from a fanfic that I wrote, but since it's appropriate I decided to add it in. I know they're OOC, but...yeah)

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Stop that," Dan told her, frustrated.

"Stop what?" Amy grinned. "This?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically, causing Dan to groan in frustration.

"Yes, pleeeeaaaaase!" he retorted, sarcastically. "It makes you look uglier than usual."

"You're so immature, you know that?" Amy replied, _rolling her eyes_. It was a gift.

Dan threw his hands up in frustration and stalked away. Amy hardly ever counter-attacked. He was so sure that he was going to have the last word.

Amy grinned to herself. Amy- 1. Annoying little brother- 0.

_**Puppy**_

"I want a dog!"

Amy looked up at her brother, irritated. He had his nose pressed up against the shop window, his eyes wide. Uninterested, she looked up at the shop sign. 'Pets', it read.

She walked to his side and looked through the glass. Aw, the puppies _were_ cute. But they couldn't get one. Not while they were still on the hunt. They already had a hard time taking care of Saladin.

"Which one?" she asked anyway, curious. There was no point in this, of course, she told herself.

"That one!" Dan shouted, stabbing his finger at the window.

"Aw, that Dalmatian?"

"No, that one looks sissy. No, that one!"

Amy looked again. In the corner, sitting and glaring at all the other overenthusiastic puppies, was a black puppy which was doing that whole 'emo' thing.

"Why do you want an emo puppy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because," he sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and pulling his hair out, "it looks exactly like that ninja puppy on TV!"

_**Choices**_

Tears poured down Amy's cheeks. Whose side was she on? Amy didn't know what to do- but just as she was about to consult her heart, a very loud and very rude voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Geesh, Amy, it's only a movie," Dan rolled his eyes. "Just because you can't decide if you're on Team Jacob or Team Edwin, doesn't mean you have to cry like that. Or just because Edwin left Belle. Whatever. You know, if you keep crying like that I'm never watching a movie with you again."

"For the last time, Dan, it's _Edward_ and _Bella_!"

(Okay, sorry, I seriously didn't think that Amy would be a Twilight fan, but yeah. My brain was kind of blocked at the moment and this was the only movie that came to my mind which featured two choices :P)

**A/N: I'm done :D Only three this time round and they were all about Amy and Dan. Sorry?**

**I know they weren't very good, but then again… *shrug***

**Please suggest ideas for drabbles. I'll almost definitely use them****. :D Review!**


	2. Drabbles 4 to 6

**A/N: Hi guys. I decided to have 39 Dra****bbles for this, and then I'll be done with this fanfic. So 3 drabbles down, right? 36 to go.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Over (Or you can call it 'Shallow', lol XD This is kind of set in context before everyone changed)**_

Her life was over.

Completely, totally over.

Or at least in tattered ruins.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why _her_? What had she ever done?

Natalie didn't understand anything.

_How_ could Isabel _confiscate_ _all of her Gucci handbags?_

_**For the Last Time**__** (Loosely based on the letter from Grace in Book 10)**_

In the end… she had failed.

In her life, Grace had achieved so much, succeeded in so many things. She'd earned prestige and recognition all over the world.

And yet… her personal ultimate goal, the one she had tried so hard to uphold… wouldn't be fulfilled.

Weakly, Grace propped herself into a sitting position. She picked up the framed picture next to her.

It was a picture of Amy, Dan and Grace together. They were all laughing, enjoying themselves. Grace could remember that very day. She remembered all the days she spent with her dear grandchildren. They were precious memories, treasures that should never be lost- and would never be lost, even after she died.

She shut her eyes tight, keeping that image in her mind.

She wanted it to be the last thing she saw when she passed away.

_**Dad**__** (Set after Book 10)**_

It wasn't easy being a guardian.

Fiske mildly wondered, as he watched the ninjas on the giant movie screen kick some bad guys' butt and saw how engrossed Dan was, how Nellie had managed to do it. She was only twenty-two, after all, yet she managed to keep Amy and Dan out of danger- sort of- around the world.

Fiske had enough trouble trying to stop Amy from strangling Dan- and the other way round. Not to mention having to go to the principal's office every single weekday, practically, to "explain Dan's behaviour", as the principal put it.

But all in all, it was fairly enjoyable.

He had fun coming to ninja movies like these with Dan, he supposed, and it was nice to help Amy look for a new book at the library. He even enjoyed trying to cook a dish once in a while for them (though of course he was extremely glad that Nellie had taken charge of cooking after he nearly blew up the kitchen).

William McIntyre had once asked him, when they had a meeting together to discuss the oncoming threat, whether he enjoyed his new life.

"Fairly," Fiske had answered, "though I can't really relax much. But I enjoy it while I can."

"Enjoy what?" William had raised his eyebrows. "Being a guardian of two kids who are in seemingly never-ending danger?"

"No," Fiske had replied. "Being a dad."

**A/N: So another 3 down! Now we have 33 left to go. I think I'll upload 3 drabbles each chapter, unless I feel like doing more.**

**Review please! Thanks! And feel free to give your own ideas for drabbles.**


	3. Drabbles 7 to 9

**A/N: Finally, an update! Haha :) It's the last day of holidays where I live so I'm tryin****g to do as much as I can. I won't be able to come on much the whole of next year (it's a very busy one!), but I hope that these drabbles can do for now. :) Oh yeah, guys, I promise to work on your ideas as soon as I can.**

* * *

_Speak__ Now- Miracle _

She was trembling.

Her hands were shaking. Her lips were quivering. Her legs were wobbling. She was also crying.

She sat on a bench outside the church, hunched over, her hair a veil over her face. She couldn't remember for the life of her why she cared so much. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be smart!

So why had she fallen for _him_?

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

The words echoed in her mind. Her brothers had encouraged her, even though a Tomas and Ekat together? It was unheard of. She was so, so stupid. Sinead had fled the church immediately after standing up during that point and mumbling a few words, though she couldn't remember what. She hadn't looked at Hamilton at all, but she was sure he was horrified. It would take a miracle for him to stop the wedding.

"Don't cry."

Startled, Sinead slowly raised her head up, warily.

It was Hamilton. He was smiling, coming over to put an arm around her and to tell her everything was alright. He had left the wedding. For her.

Maybe miracles did come true after all.

* * *

_Babysitter_

She went by so many titles.

Officially, she was their au pair. Even though she didn't get paid. But getting to go around the world with them was enough. She remembered the days when they weren't quite as much of a handful. All she had to do was just prepare their meals and clean up the house, somewhat. That was a far cry from trying to keep them from being killed, thank you very much! But there was no way that she'd ever go back to the days before the clue hunt.

Unofficially, she was their babysitter- though Dan would _kill_ her for saying that. She knew which buttons to press to make him tick. It was mildly entertaining, watching Dan blow up when she called him a 'kiddo' or 'munchkin'.

And she supposed that was what made her fall outside those categories. She was just so much closer to the kiddos then a babysitter or Au Pair would be.

Which was why she was also their sister.

* * *

_Facelook (This is a pretty obvious replacement for a prominent social networking site, but I don't do advertising, so…)_

Dan grinned as he updated his Facelook profile. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do you need Facelook when you already have CliqueMe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dan heaved a big sigh.

"Get with the times, Amy!" he said. "CliqueMe is old news. Facelook's the coolest site to be on now!"

"I don't get it," Amy shook her head. She peered at the screen. "CliqueMe basically has the same functions. Sort of. It does just fine, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but Facebook is so much cooler! They have the coolest occupations, schools, functions, apps, everything!"

"What?" Amy squinted at him. She looked at his information. "Hey, since when did you go to Shuriken School?"

"Exactly!" Dan beamed.

"And it says here that your occupation is 'Ninja'," Amy read from the screen.

"Check out my family tree," Dan smirked.

"'Saladin the Red Snapper Addict', 'Nellie Gomez'… wait a minute! Why is Godzilla on your family tree? And most importantly," Amy added, her face contorting into a snarl as she clicked on Godzilla's profile link, "why is its display picture a photo of me?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed them :) They were pretty fun to write. Review and bye!**


	4. Drabbles 10 to 12

**A/N: This update came pretty soon, didn't it? :) I actually made a deal with my friend, and I promised to have this update up by early February. So here it is. By the way, don't expect me to update as much, since I'm really busy this year. It's a wonder I could write this at all, really. :P I should really get around to finishing my homework, though…**

**Anyway, I decided to work on everyone's ideas. I hoped you like the way they came out! :)**

_Promise (Idea from SugarQueen8490)_

"I promise I'll do something constructive with my time," Dan muttered sullenly.

Nellie nodded approvingly. "We'll be back in an hour or so. Have fun!" Amy and Nellie waved goodbye and went off.

Dan had gotten into trouble once again, and Nellie and Amy were tired of it. Determined to make him suffer, they had threatened that they would take away his 'X-box' if he didn't do something constructive during the time they were out. Dan sighed pitifully. Poor him. There was nothing to do, really.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He was tired of trying Amy's rubbish cooking and Nellie's wacky dishes. Why not try and cook a dish that he would like? It couldn't possibly too hard, could it?

-x-

"We're back!" Nellie and Amy breezed into the apartment. "Where are you?" They walked into the kitchen expectantly, only to be greeted with a terrible sight. They stood rooted to the ground, gaping.

"DAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nellie fumed. The kitchen had ketchup stains and other unidentifiable stains all over the place and there was a strong smell of burning in the air. A burnt tablecloth lay on the ground, together with random ingredients like tomatoes and bread. Dan sheepishly crawled out from where he was hiding.

"I was trying to cook?" he explained feebly. His eyebrows were singed off and the front of his apron burnt. "It wasn't my fault!" he said defensively. "How was I supposed to know that cookbooks were so flammable?"

"Great," Nellie sighed heavily. "Just great."

"We'll help," Amy said, feeling sorry for Dan. "But you have to promise to never cause trouble again. Okay?"

Dan grinned and nodded.

After all, promises were meant to be broken.

_Cellmate (Idea from Alistair Oh Obsesser)_

Clad in a horrible orange jumpsuit, Bae was unceremoniously shoved into a jail. Fuming, he smoothened himself down and looked up at his cellmate.

Isabel Kabra.

Startled, his eyes widened and he took a step back. Equally surprised, Isabel raised her eyebrows.

There was a silence.

"Well, we might just as well make the most of it," Isabel suddenly shrugged, startling him. "I have a deal for you." Bae wasn't fooled by her casual demeanor. Isabel Kabra was tricky business. Still, he was interested.

"Look, we have to show that we're not to be trifled with," Isabel told Bae. "Those non-Cahills must be put in their place. And we have to keep up our income, do we not? Apparently you can smuggle drugs in. Using my Lucian brilliance and your Ekat… whatever it is, we can find an effective way to create drugs and sell them to the outside world or within this jail for plenty of money. And if we perform well, we could be moved to a minimum security level, where it'll be easier for us to escape."

Slowly, Bae nodded. He didn't like consorting with non-Ekats, but Isabel was right. They had to find a way to somehow clearly express their position and redeem themselves. They might just as well start here.

He walked closer to where Isabel was sitting with a plan sketched out in front of her, much like a plan to conquer.

Today, the jail.

Tomorrow, the world.

_Spilled (Loosely based on Jana's idea and Evanescence456's request.)_

It was funny how a little tumble and stumble could ruin your life. Or your wardrobe, that is.

Natalie screamed. Loudly. Everyone turned and stared, but with a glare from her, they quickly turned back. Natalie was wailing, her arms flailing. She was quickly turning purple, and Ian was getting worried.

He had been holding a cup of coffee and walking to the table reserved just for him and Natalie, when he tripped over some idiot's handbag. The contents of the cup had gone flying all over Natalie's outfit.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT COFFEE DOES TO SILK?" Natalie screeched. A waitress was frantically trying to wipe the stain off her clothes, unsuccessfully. Ian grimaced. This was not going well.

"No use crying over spilled milk, right?" Ian attempted.

Natalie glowered at him.

"There's a difference between coffee and milk," she spat out. "Spilled milk… spilled milk… oh, really!"

Outraged, Natalie grapped an unsuspecting patron's cup of coffee and flung the contents over Ian's outfit. Shocked, he stared at her, blinking dumbly. Slowly, he came to his senses.

"You. Just. Stained. My. Outfit," he seethed.

"No use crying over spilled milk," Natalie replied smugly.

**A/N: I don't think this had as much 'punch' as the others, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks and review! :)**


End file.
